Se lo digo o no se lo digo Parte 2
by ValeRyoda03
Summary: Segunda parte de la historia del mismo nombre que esta un poco mas abajo. Pasen y lean
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA QUE TAL, SE QUE DEBI SUBIR ESTE CAPITULO ANTES, MUCHO ANTES PERO TUVE COMPLICACIONES Y UNA DE ELLAS FUE QUE NO SUPE SUBIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO POR ESO LO SUBIA AHORA ASI**

**TAL VES HAYAN UNAS INCOHERENCIAS EN LO QUE ESCRIBI PORQUE LO CAMBIE UN POQUITO**

**ESPERO LES GUSTE **

Kasamatsu se sentía cansado y deprimido, aparentar una cara normal era cansador lo único que quería era dormir, cenó como siempre con su familia y luego se fue a dormir tratando de no pensar que mañana sería otro día de mierda.

- Ah! Senpai sabe mi madre lo invitó a su fiesta de cumpleaños

- Eh? Porque?

- No lo sé, ella solo dijo: dile al senpai con el que siempre andas que venga a la fiesta.

- Eh! Cuando es?

- El sábado en la noche

- Entonces tengo que ir a comprar un regalo, ¿me acompañas? No sabría que escoger

- Claro senpai, déjemelo a mi.

…

- A tu madre le gusta leer en serio?

- Si porque?

- Pensé que sería más como tu

- Oiga que quiere decir con eso?

- Oh este es lindo

- Le vas a regalar un libro de astronomía a mi mamá?

- No se trata de eso idiota - le dijo golpeándolo en la cabeza con el libro - ojala no lo haya leído, en cualquier caso te voy a dar la boleta por si lo quiere cambiar

- Ok

- Hola, disculpe quisiera llevar este libro para regalo por favor.

Yukio estaba afuera de la casa de Kise, estaba nervioso nunca había conocido a los padres del chico, con una mano sudorosa tocó el timbre. La abrió una mujer de mediana edad muy guapa que se parecía bastante a Kise.

- Oh tú debes ser Kasamatsu kun

- Si, gracias por invitarme

- No hay de que, pasa

- Gracias, ah le traje esto, feliz cumpleaños

- Oh que lindo no tenias porque hacerlo, dejame ver - Kise san desenvolvió el paquete abriendo los ojos con sorpresa al ver el contenido - oh gracias, me han recomendado mucho este libro, lo leiste?

- De nada, si a pesar de ser romántico me gusto mucho.

- Ya veo, pasa estamos en el patio.

- Con permiso.

- Oh senpai llegó! Qué bueno, le dijo a su madre que si se le hacía tarde se iba a quedar aquí verdad?

Mierda, pensó Kasamatsu, eso lo ponía nervioso ojala no durmiese cerca de él.

- Si por supuesto, no tengo tan mala memoria como tú.

- Senpai eso duele sabe

- Si, si claro como tu digas

Los dos soltaron una risita, Yukio se sentía tan bien en ese momento, pero sabia que no duraría para siempre y que esa amistad que tenían no iba a pasar más allá de eso amistad.

- Y como te ha ido con eso?

- Ah! Eh no muy bien, creo que no le gusto

- Eh! Pero si tu le gustas a todo el mundo, debes tener paciencia recién estas empezando

- Ejej si gracias, oiga senpai para no ser muy habilidoso con las chicas tiene muy buenos consejos eh

- Tienes suerte de que estés en tu casa Kise porque o si no te golpearía aquí mismo.

- En verdad usted es malvado.

La fiesta siguió sin problemas, aunque tambien pasa lo mismo que siempre en las fiestas, los borrachos, las bromas, las peleas. Eran cerca de las 4 de la mañana cuando Kasamatsu le dijo a Kise que quería ir a dormir.

- Yo vendré en un rato más - Kise le había tendido un futón al lado de su cama - por favor acomodese senpai.

Yukio se quedó dormido de inmediato, pero se despertó a mitad de la noche preguntando donde estaba recordando luego que dormía en la habitación de Kise, demonios eso había sonado mal para cualquier otro aunque lo que más quería el moreno era que pasara eso. Se dio vuelta hasta donde estaba Kise encontrándose con que la cabeza del más alto estaba en el borde de la cama, y ahí estaba de nuevo, Kasamatsu observaba el rostro durmiente del rubio definitivamente se veía más tranquilo y apacible cuando dormía, miró sus labios los cuales parecían incitarles a tocarlos y entonces pasó, se inclino solo un poco para poder solo rozar los labios de Kise cuando el chico aún dormido se movió y así quedando sus labios perfectamente unidos con los de él, se quedó asi por un par de minutos sin moverse solo tocando los suaves labios del rubio con los de él. Definitivamente esa sería la mejor noche de su vida.

Al dia siguiente Kise lo acompañó hasta la esquina, se veía algo raro como triste, pero Kasamatsu no quiso preguntarle porque se veía asi.

- Gracias por venir senpai

- No hay de que, me divertí bastante anoche.

- Qué bueno, entonces nos vemos el lunes.

- Si claro, nos vemos.

Kasamatsu se dirigió a su casa caminando tranquilamente, aún recordando lo que había hecho durante el transcurso de la noche y se sentía mal por ello. Si ahora. Kise lo había recibido en su casa amablemente y lo había dejado dormir en su habitación para que no se fuera solo a su casa en la noche y él se había aprovechado de esa hospitalidad que el menor le había dado; aun recordaba el beso y de cómo se sentían tan bien los labios del chico, quería hacerlo de nuevo pero sabía que no podía y nunca iba a poder hacerlo de nuevo.

**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, SE QUE ES UN POQUITO CORTO PERO ES LO QUE SALIO, LA TERCERA PARTE LA TENGO LISTA PERO COMO LES CONTE MAS ARRIBA NO SE COMO ADHERIR UN NUEVO CAPITULO A LA HISTORIA ESTABA PENSADO QUE SI ALGUIEN DE USTEDES LA PRIMERA QUE COMENTARA Y ME AYUDABA CON ESTO LE DEDICARIA EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE Y LE REGALARIA UNA GALLETA(? A ESA PERSONITA **

**VAMOS A VER SI ADIVINAN QUE LIBRO FUE EL Q LE REGALO KASAMATSU A LA MAMA DE KISE, SI ALGUIEN ENCUENTRA RARO ESO LES DIGO ALTIRO QUE EH TENIDO AMIGOS HOMBRES QUE NO SON GAYS QUE LES HA GUSTADO, AUNQUE SIGO PENSADO QUE LE DEBIO HABER REAGALO 50 SOMBRAS O ALGO DE MEGAN MAXWELL XDDD**

**EEEH ASI VERDAD MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS! NO ME IMAGINE QUE FUERAN TANTO MUCHAS GRACIAS, TAMBIEN POR CONTARME EL ASUNTO DE LOS GUIONES CON EL FIC ANTERIOR AHORA DEBERIA ESTAR OK.**

**NOS LEEMOS EN EL PROXIMO CAP.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok si se que debería haber subido esto hace rato, pero es que tenia que pasar esto al notebook y me daba flojera, aparte que eh estado ocupada con el tema de mis estudios, de hecho debería estar estudiando (rebeldeon) bueno de todas maneras aquí va el siguiente capitulo que espero les guste y que va dedicad KateJAzee (creo que lo escribi mal).**

**Pd: las conversaciones ahora van entre comillas: "bla bla bla" ya que la tecla del guion no me funciona xD, si las comillas no se ven me dicen para editar el capitulo. Bueno aquí va el capitulo:**

Kasamatsu siempre amo la navidad le encantaba esta época desde que era niño pero ahora no sabía que pensar de este día, cada vez se estaba haciendo más cercano a Kise y el chico mostraba signos de que al parecer le estaba yendo bien con la persona que le gustaba y eso lo ponía mal. Hacía que le doliera el corazón y que su alma se quisiera lanzar de un acantilado, al igual que aquella chica de una estúpida película que vio el otro día (ya ni siquiera se acordaba del nombre). Esto estaba mal, definitivamente tenía que olvidarse de su amigo le hacía mal sentir todo eso y no poder sacarlo afuera, tenía que hacer algo y hacerlo ahora.

"Oh Kasamatsu san, Hola"

"Ah Takao san, Hola"

"Que hace por aquí?"

"Solo salí a dar unas vueltas y tú?"

"Eh! Necesito comprar un regalo de navidad, quiere acompañarme?

"Seguro"

Se pasearon por varias tiendas durante esa tarde, Kasamatsu pensaba que el chico estaba siendo muy cuidadoso para encontrar el regalo y no quiso preguntar para quien era ya que sabía mas o menos quien podía ser.

"Ya sé que escoger" Takao tenía un rostro muy feliz "Kasamatsu san quiere ir a comer algo después?"

"Si claro, porque no"

Fueron a una cafetería donde les sirvieron unos pasteles deliciosos y hablaron durante toda la tarde sobre temas triviales, sobre la escuela, sobre el basket, etc. Se despidieron bien entrada la tarde y cada uno camino directo a su casa, mañana sería domingo por lo que tenía todo el día para pensar por lo de Kise. Cuando iba llegando a su casa se fijó que Kise estaba apoyado en la reja de su hogar, cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que el rubio había estado llorando.

"Kise, que te pasó?"

…..

Estaban en la habitación del moreno y Kise lo único que hacía era llorar, cuando lo vio tan mal afuera lo metió al tiro a su casa sin avisar ya que no habría nadie hasta en una semana más, Kise en esos momentos solo tenía un sollozo suave aunque su rostro de modelo estaba manchado de lagrimas, estaban en la habitación del moreno sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama de este. El mayor se sentía afligido por el rubio el chico estaba muy mal y no sabía lo que pasaba.

"L a persona que me gusta… hoy lo vi con alguien más, creo que todo lo que hice fue en vano"

El chico miraba suplicante a Kasamatsu como pidiéndole que se diera cuenta de algo y él lo único que atinó a hacer fue tomar el rostro de Ryota con sus manos y darle el beso que siempre soñó con darle. El chico rubio se quedó como estatua, Kasamatsu sentía que iba a explotar por dentro los labios de Kise eran suaves pero al sentir que el otro no correspondía se retiró aún mirándose a los ojos, de repente Kise Ryota se paró y se fue del lugar, y a Kasamatsu Yukio se le rompió el corazón.

Definitivamente nunca debió haber hecho eso, nunca, nunca, nunca, ahora el otro chico seguramente no se lo iba a perdonar jamás, miren que besarlo justo cuando el menor estaba tan quebrado, se sentía de lo peor eso era caer muy bajo para él. Y eso no era todo. Kise no había correspondido su beso y eso lo hacía sentir horrible, aunque claro eso ya lo sabía pero aún así albergaba una pequeña esperanza en su corazón de que podría ser correspondido, pero al parecer se había equivocado, lo único que le quedaba ahora era descansar, si podía, para mañana tratar de comunicarse con Kisey disculparse con él; era lo único que le quedaba por hacer si quería seguir siendo amigo del rubio y eso no lo quería perder. En esos momentos sintió su celular vibrar:

Mensaje Entrante:

23:00  
_"Senpai necesito hablar con usted, asi que mañana iré a su casa_

_ Ryota"_

…..

No sabía cómo sentirse en ese momento, una parte de él quería rodar por su cama gritando de felicidad y la otra parte quería darse un tiro en la cabeza, es que como pudo ser tan idiota, como no se dio nunca cuenta de lo que pasaba, debería ganarse un premio al idiota del año, tenia que hablar con el ahora, no, era muy tarde y seguramente el tenia que pensar también lo sucedido hace un rato. Oh se le había ocurrido una idea genial, le enviaría un mensaje para juntarse mañana, si eso haría:

"_Senpai necesito hablar con usted, asi que mañana iré a su casa_

_ Ryota"._

**Kise llega a ser tan idiota a veces, por eso lo quiero ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo tal vez sea desde la perspectiva de Kise pero tengo que verlo ya que aun no eh escrito nada asi que no les prometo eso oki n.n**

**Siento que el capitulo haya salido algo corto, pero es lo que salio y lo que tengo planeado escribir tiene que ser en otro capitulo**

**Espero sus reviews, comentarios, palabrotas, etc etc**

**Hasta la próxima!**


End file.
